galaxianfandomcom-20200213-history
Galaga '88
"Attention all warriors of the universe! Lock all targets on the planet Galaga! ''Galaga 88 is the 3rd game in the Galaga sub-series and was the game that brought back the appeal of Galaga, with many new features. It has since been ported on many consoles. Story The Galaga Legions have returned as expected. And are using more strategic methods this time. They've taken every planet in they're galaxy & are using them as bases. And on top of that they're using special tech called Icems, to enhance they're fighters & warp to locations at quick speeds. However when this happened, the UGSF prepared fighters & pilots for war, but kept all at base to wait for the Legions to make their move. And they did, they attacked a UGSF outpost. At that point all fighters from the Lunar Command Center, were launched & ordered to attack any Galaxian fighters upon sight. Endings This is the first game of the series to have different endings in the story. Depending on which Dimension the player defeated the final boss in, they view a different ending. There are four different canonical endings, as well as a non-canonical one. (If you count your ship exploding as one.) Gameplay The gameplay is just like that of Galaga, only enhanced. Every level has a background to fit the location, similar to other storyline-esque shoot 'em ups. There are bosses now, which aren't elaborate, but make for some frenzied shooting. The player also has dimensional travel which let's the player see the level in a different way, face a different boss and see a different ending. Dimensional travel is activated when a player captures two Icems and plays through a challenging stage.Then the challenging stages are renamed "That's Galactic Dancin'" and have classical music playing as a joke. The player can also have their Dual Gyaraku captured and recovered for a new, more powerful, Triple Ship.(Which not only has three guns but, three upgraded guns.) After the player receives the ending after the last stage they either enter their name on the leaderboard or play through the stages again until they die.(Depending on the version.) Dimensional Colors *Dimension #1: Blue *Dimension #2: Red *Dimension #3: Green *Dimension #4: Purple *Dimension #5: Gray Bonus Stages Unlike Gaplus and the original Galaga, each of the bonus stages now have their own unique music themes. The 1st bonus stage uses the Waltz theme, the 2nd bonus stage using the Celebration theme, the 3rd bonus stage using the Ragtime theme, the 4th bonus stage uses the Samba theme, the 5th bonus stage was intended to use the Tropical theme, and the 6th and final stage uses the March theme. The reason why Waltz replaced the Tropical Beach theme in every port and remake of the game is because the enemy movement in the Tropical stage is extremely similar and yet uncannily, to the Waltz stage's enemy movements. Levels *Space Station *Planet of Ice *Meteorite Planetoid *Enemy Space Station *Mars *Planet Galaga *Galaga's Surface Trivia *Various versions of the game have these titles: Galaga 2, Galaga '90, Galaga '91, ''& Galaga '92'' Category:Classic Games Category:Galaga series Category:1980's Games Category:Games